Some of the challenges for mobile terminal antennas for satellite-based communications can include generating a polarization that depends on the relative position of a satellite and a terminal (for linearly polarized systems). It can also be a challenge to, at the same time, scan the beam for an arbitrary azimuth. Typically, these challenges have been addressed by use of a direct radiating antenna array (DRA), where each element has independent phase controls. Typical phased arrays comprise a large number of components for each radiating element and can be expensive. Moreover, typical phased arrays use phase shifters with a large number of bits, often 4, 5, or 6 or more bits. Thus, such solutions tend to involve expensive and large microwave electronic circuits. Moreover, typically, the use of simpler phase controls with fewer bits can have more coarse control and correspondingly dramatic undesirable effects on the performance of the DRA.